


A New Glimmer of Hope

by rude_ravenclaw



Category: Star Wars, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Ben Solo - Freeform, F/M, Fluff, Kylo Ren - Freeform, NSFW, Star Wars - Freeform, The Force Awakens
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-28
Updated: 2016-01-28
Packaged: 2018-05-16 19:38:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5838298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rude_ravenclaw/pseuds/rude_ravenclaw
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Can you find hope in the shell of Kylo Ren?</p>
            </blockquote>





	A New Glimmer of Hope

**Author's Note:**

> So I’ve always loved Star Wars and I just recently was able to see The Force Awakens! Anyway, I absolutely love Kylo Ren as a character and I’ve been reading so much stuff and wanted to write my own! There is a time skip between Ben-era and Kylo-era. Enjoy!
> 
> Notes: (Y/S/C) = Your Saber Color (Y/H/C) = Your Hair Color

You gripped your light saber tightly in your hands. A bead of sweat slowly slid down your face. Brows furrowed, you got back into your fighting stance, ready for another bout. Your fellow padawan grinned at you cockily. His wavy black hair was matted to his forehead with sweat and his large brown eyes twinkled in the light of his saber. 

Drawing your saber across your body, you focused your mind, not letting his cocky behavior flood your mind with anger. Keeping a clear head, you put your weight onto your back foot as you use the force to push a cloud of sand into your opponent’s face. As he’s distracted, you lunge and bring your (Y/S/C) down over his soldier, sheathing the energy before it touches his arm. “And there goes your arm,” you say with a satisfied smile. 

“Blast!” Ben shouts, sheathing his saber and storming away. You frown at this. Master Skywalker would not be happy with that outburst. It allows too easy of access to the dark side of the Force. 

You hook your saber onto your belt and head down the sandy slope you and Ben had been dueling on. Small stone houses are sprawled out on the grassy field below. Master Skywalker’s pupils reside here, including you. 

The Force flowed strong within you. You didn’t know where you got it from for your parents were killed in front of you when you were very young. You never got the chance to learn if they were strong with the Force as well. A smuggler group had killed your parents, taking you and forcing you into labor. You discovered your ability with the Force when it helped you escape the smugglers when you were 16 years old. Master Skywalker tracked you down to a small, woodland planet where he took you back to his training grounds. You’ve been training under Master Skywalker for three years now. 

You make your way to your house, removing your (Y/H/C) hair from the braid it was in. When you reach the door, you notice it standing ajar. You keep your hand ready over your saber as your slip through the open door. You branch out your thoughts through the Force and sense a presence in the next room. 

“It’s just me, (Y/N),” came a familiar voice. You relax your tense shoulders and step into the next room. Ben has a small fire lit in the pit and is stirring soup in a small pot. “You did very well today,” he says through slightly gritted teeth. 

“You did very well today also,” you reply calmly. “Ben, you cannot let your ego get to you. It distorts your ability to use the Force properly. You know this.”

“Yes, I know,” Ben says angrily, standing up and facing you before saying mockingly, “Thank you, Master Skywalker.” 

You feel your cheeks grow hot as his eyes bore into yours. He could be so arrogant at times. Did he not wish to become a Jedi? 

A sudden softness came to Ben’s eyes. A softness you saw in Master Skywalker’s eyes, his uncle. You blushed slightly and looked to the floor. “I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have gotten angry like that,” Ben finally says.

You look up into his eyes again and smile kindly at him. A cool smile spreads across his normally somber face. You feel as though your insides are melting into a warm puddle as he smiles at you like that. He steps closer to you and hesitantly places a hand on your waist. 

“You’ll make an amazing Jedi one day, (Y/N). You will do great things,” he says in almost a whisper. 

“You will also do great things one day. You are very powerful, Ben,” you reply. At your words, you see a muscle flex nervously in his jaw and his eyes quickly dart to the floor then back to you. He gives a curt nod. 

You had known Ben for three years now and slowly, you’ve developed feelings for him. You two did everything together. Although he was very hot-headed at times, you put up with it. You tried to suppress these feelings. A Jedi was recommended not to marry or be committed to someone. Master Skywalker had changed the rules of the Jedi Code and loosened many of its restrictions. It was better to begin now and learn early how to be unattached, however.  

It was very difficult at times, especially with him so close. He smelt of slight musk from the sweat and pine. Both hands were now around your waist. “Give in to your feelings. You know we don’t have long. Give in and let it out of your system,” Ben said, leaning ever so slightly towards you. 

Your eyes darted from his lips to his eyes and you gripped his black tunic, pulling him into a passionate kiss. Emotion and feelings of happiness flooded your body. His lips were hot against yours, making them tingle. His strong hands gripped your waist tightly. You entangled your fingers in his long black hair and deepened the kiss. 

The moment was serene. Waves of happiness flooded over you as Ben laid you gently on the cot in the corner of the room. His lips traveled down your neck and across your bare chest. In the transition from standing to the cot, Ben had removed your tunic as well as his own. His hands explored every inch of you. Every crevice, every secret. Small moans escaped your lips. 

“I wish to make you mine,” Ben whispers seductively, staring into your eyes. His eyes burned with want and passion. In the heat of the moment, you couldn’t say no. 

That evening, Ben made sweet love to you. He filled your body with a lustful passion and made a bond between the two of you. No Jedi Code could stop the love that had been formed between you and Ben Solo. 

Your body still tingled as you lay in Ben’s strong arms. Your head was cradled against his chest. His heart was just finally beginning to slow down. Nothing could replace this peaceful moment. The planet’s three moons shone softly through the window, illuminating your figures. His skin looked like silver in the light of the moon. His hair shone like polished ebony. His sleepy eyes twinkled like stars. 

The Force buzzed around you two as you lay in your lovers embrace. 

“(Y/N), I think I love you,” Ben said, stroking your hair. 

You smiled and without turning to him you said, “I think I love you too.”

* * *

_Five Years Later in the Forest of the Starkiller Base_

* * *

Your breath came out ragged and labored. Your steady hands gripped the handle of your light saber. Sweat dripped down your face. 

Kylo Ren grinned with malice at his success of throwing you against a tree with the force. He advanced on you, limping slightly from an injury in his leg. Those once comforting brown eyes and that black hair were now images of evil. His new name left a foul taste in your mouth. This Kylo Ren had murdered your true love, Ben Solo. 

You had just witnessed him murder his own father, Han Solo. He had put a halt to your Jedi training and left you without a Master. Skywalker was no where to be found. 

You suppressed your feelings of anger towards him and channeled your energy into the Force. You sent a spray of snow and ice into his face, disorienting him. Putting your weight on your back foot, you lunged and brought your saber down across his shoulder. 

The energy of your saber left a gruesome and crippling wound across his right shoulder to his chest. Kylo Ren fell to his knees in agony, blood spattering the ground. Dropping his saber, he gripped his wounder shoulder and looked up at you. 

Using the Force, you held him in place and brought your saber down in front of his face. The light of your saber reflected off of his face and he tried to inch away from the heat of the energy. “Do it,” he hissed “Kill me. Join the Dark Side.”

You swallowed hard before saying, “I could never join the Dark Side. I do not know who put such hatred in your heart but I wish to remove it. Come back to the Light, Ben.”

“THAT IS NOT MY NAME!” he bellowed “Ben Solo is dead to me.”

You ground your teeth and held back tears. “Is this what you want? Do you want to become a heartless slave to evil?”

“Join me, (Y/N). Join me and we can be together again. Join me and love me,” he said calmly, an edge in his voice. 

“I do not love anyone,” you hissed through your teeth. 

Kylo Ren was growing pale from the loss of blood and you could here Stormtroopers approaching, searching for him. You lowered your saber and waved your hand in front of Kylo Ren’s face, making him sleep. 

You caught him and gently laid him in the snow. Asleep, he looked like Ben. You tore a piece of your tunic and wrapped it around his injured shoulder. You placed his saber back on him. The Stormtroopers were a little ways off but were advancing quickly. 

To spare his ego the pain of being found fainted in the snow, you snapped him out of sleep. He was in a daze as his eyes fluttered open and gazed at you. “We will see each other again, Ben. Someday,” you whisper soothingly. 

A glimmer of love and compassion flashed behind his clouded eyes. You caught your breath. Perhaps there was a chance you truly would see Ben again. This gave you a new hope. A new hope that Ben could be saved. A small smile spread across your face and a single tear fell. 

You placed a gently kiss on his cold lips, a hint of that familiar warmth in them. The Stormtroopers were just behind the tree line. Before they were on you and before you make your escape, you whisper, “I think I still love you.”


End file.
